


A Year Left With You

by XxNeverGirlXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, sad as hell, that's all i'm going to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxNeverGirlXx/pseuds/XxNeverGirlXx
Summary: Sans isn’t ready to let you go.





	A Year Left With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this...

WARNING: DEATH AND BE PREPARED TO BAWL YOUR EYES OUT, BECAUSE I DID!  
   
_____________________________________________________  
   
(12 Month's Left With You)  
   
"Sans! It's cold!" You squeal. You dodged an oncoming snowball and pouted. "Sans! I mean it!" You cry. Sans stops and chuckles. "sorry, i don't SNOW-what came over me." Sans says, a lazy grin on his skull. You groaned, but your lip twitches upwards at his pun. "Ugh, I can't believe you sometimes!" You groaned. Sans shrugs.   
   
You suddenly got an idea. A glint of mischievousness flashed in your (e/c) eyes. "Hey, Sans! Look over there! There's a kid falling on his butt over and over!" You say, pointing behind him. "oh this i got to see." Sans says, grinning. Once Sans turns around, you immediately crouched down and picked up some snow. Forming the snow into a ball, you stood back up. You grinned evilly as you readied to throw the snowball at your unsuspecting boyfriend.  
   
"(Y/N), there's no-" Sans was cut off by being hit with something cold. Sans eye sockets was closed as frozen water slid down his skull. Laughter rang through the chilly air. "Oh, oh my god! That was-oh my god I can't breath!" You managed to say between laughs. Sans wiped the snow off his skull with his hand. His eye sockets opened and watched as you laughed loudly. A soft smile formed on his skull.     
   
'one year left with you? that's not enough...'  
   
________________________________________  
   
(11 Month's Left With You)  
   
"what do you want, (Y/N)?" Sans asked. You hummed to yourself as you gazed up at the choices before you. "Hmm, I want a...donut! No, wait! A cheesecake! No! A cupcake!" You rambled, lips caught with your teeth as you tried to decide what you want. Sans chuckled. "how about a cookie?" Sans suggested. Your (e/c) eyes brightened up at him. "Okay! I want that!" You say. Sans nodded.   
   
'it will never be enough...'  
   
__________________________________  
   
(10 Month's Left With You)  
   
"Hey Sans? Can you come here for a moment?" You called out to your skeleton boyfriend. A moment later, Sans appeared in your bedroom, a grin on his skull. "what do you need?" He asks. You opened your arms out in front of you, puppy dog eyes looking straight into his eye sockets. "I want to cuddle." You say, but more like demanded. Sans chuckled, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "that's all? you don't want a back massage?" He asks.   
   
You raised a brow at him. "Are you offering?" You asked, smirking. "cuddle it is, then!" Sans says, walking to you. You laughed. Once Sans was sure that you was comfortable, he sighed in content.   
   
'i wish you will always be with me...'  
   
_______________________________________  
   
(9 Month's Left With You)  
   
"Sans! Look at the pretty flowers!" You squeal. Sans watched as you crouched down and sniffed the flower. A small smile was plastered on your delicate face. "It smells so nice..." You say, sighing in content. You stood back up and turned to Sans with a big smile. "Come on, you bonehead! I'm hungry!" You say, grabbing his arm. He chuckles and let's you pull him.   
   
"hey, (Y/N)!" Sans called out, a big grin on his skull. A few moments later, you came into the living room. "Yes? What is it, Sans?" You asked, tilting your head. His big grin, turned into a soft smile. A hand, that was behind his back, came out and in front of him. A bouquet of flowers was in his bony hand. "for you, my princess." Sans says. Your mouth was open, words not able to form as you stared at the bouquet of flowers before you. "what? arn't you gonna take it?" He asks.   
   
You snapped out of your trance, and gently took the flowers out of his hand. You sniffed the flowers, and smiled softly. "Thank you, Sans. They're very pretty." You say. Sans steps forward pulls you into his arms. "but not as pretty as my princess." Sans mummers in your ear. You giggle.   
   
'but life is not fair...'  
   
____________________________________  
   
(8 Month's Left With You)  
   
"No! Sans, that's not how you do it!" You laughed out, grabbing his strangely warm, bony hand. He chuckles and turns to you, a lazy grin on his skull. "sorry that I'm not an expert at throwing rocks at water." He says. You rolled your eyes at him. "That's the point! You're THROWING the rocks, not skipping them like you're supposed to do." You say. Sans shrugs.   
   
"oops. well, SKIP my turn then." He says. You hit his bony shoulder playfully. "Oh hush. Now watch a pro do it!" You say, grinning at him. As you turned away from him, you tossed the rock onto the water, watching as it skipped 3 times then sinking. You cheered and jumped up and down. "Did you see that? That was awesome!" You squealed.   
   
As you was caught up in cheering, Sans watched you with adoration, love, and a bit of sadness in his eyes.   
   
'why did this have to happen to you...?'  
   
_______________________________________  
   
(7 Month's Left With You)  
   
"Come on, Sans! The water is fine!" You called out. Sans watched as you played in the water, a happy smile on your face. "eh, don't really feel like it." He says, leaning back in the sand. You pout and crossed your arms. "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" You plead with puppy dog eyes. Sans groaned and sat back up. "fine, i'll come in." He says. You cheered.   
   
Once Sans was in the water with you, he began to speak. "so, what do you-" You cut him off by splashing water on him. He stops and stares at your smirking face. "Sorry, WATER you saying? I couldn't hear you." You say. Sans bewildered face turned into a mischievous one. Without saying anything, he lunged on you, making you squeak in surprise. You both falled back in the water. You laughed as Sans arms wrapped around you, pulling you close.   
   
"i was saying what we was going to do, but this works, too." He says, nuzzling into your hair. You giggled and nuzzled back.   
   
'why not anybody else...?'  
   
_____________________________________  
   
(6 Month's Left With You)  
   
"Come on, Sans! We're going to miss the fireworks!" You whined, pulling on Sans arm. Sans just chuckled. "alright, alright." He says. As you both got situated on the soft, green grass, you looked up at the dark sky in anticipation. "I'm so excited!" You say, bouncing up and down. "me too." Sans says, leaning back onto the ground lazily. You looked back at him and scolded.   
   
"You don't sound like it." You pouted. Suddenly, Sans wraps his arm around your waist, and tugs you down beside him. You squeaked and a large blush formed on your face. "shh, the fireworks are about to start." He whispers in your ear. As if on cue, bright colorful lights immediately shone in the sky. You watched in awe as you was entranced at the sight.   
   
'i know that sound selfish...but i can't help it.'  
   
_________________________________________  
   
(5 Month's Left With You)  
   
"Ugh, I'm so bored!" You whined, slumping on the couch. Sans chuckled and slumped beside you. "same. couch cuddles?" Sans asked, a grin on his skull. You grinned back at him. "Couch cuddles." You affirmed. Sans gently lifted you up, and placed you on his lap. Once you both was comfortable, Sans began stroking your hair with his bony fingers. Your eyes went lidded at the soft touch. As you slowly fell asleep, Sans glanced down at your form.   
   
'i just don't want you to leave me...'  
   
__________________________________________  
   
(4 Month's Left With You)  
   
"It's chilly outside..." You mumbled. You and Sans was going on a walk at the park. The chilly September air was making you shiver. Sans heard you and took off his jacket. Too busy trying to stay warm, you jumped when you felt something being put over your shoulders. Your surprised face turned into a small smile. "Thanks, Sans. But what about you?" You ask, concern in your eyes. He just grins and pulls you close to him for extra warmth.  
   
"don't worry, the cold will just go right through me." Sans says, chuckling. You groan, but smiled.   
   
'i'll be all alone...'    
   
_________________________________________  
   
(3 Month's Left With You)  
   
"Really, Sans?" You ask, raising a brow at him. He just shrugs. "what? it looks good on you." He says. You stared down at the skeleton onesie that Sans got for you. It was Halloween, and you wanted Sans to go out and get you a Halloween costume. Mistakes were made.   
   
You rolled your eyes. "Fine, but what are you going to wear?" You ask, huffing. Sans grins at you and pulls something out of his jacket pocket. "a cool skeleton." He says, putting shades on his skull. You stare at him for a second, then burst into laughter. "Wow, Sans. I can't believe you sometimes." You say, laughing.  
   
'so please...'  
   
___________________________________  
   
(2 Month's Left With You)  
   
"It looks delicious Sans, I'm impressed." You say, eyebrows raised at him in surprise. It was Thanksgiving and Sans decided to make you your favorite Thanksgiving meal. Since you've been bedridden a week ago, you didn't have the energy to make anything. Sans looked at you in mock hurt.   
   
"what? wow, I'm hurt." He says. You just rolled your eyes and began digging in. Your eyes widened at the taste in your mouth. "Wow! This is amazing, Sans!" You say. Shrugging, Sans gave you a smile. "yeah, took me awhile, but i managed to make it at least eatable." He says. "It's really good, though. Thank you so much, Sans." You say, smiling up at him.  
   
'don't leave me...'  
   
_______________________________________  
   
(1 Month Left With You)  
   
"i put your water on your bedside table. if you need anything, call for me. goodnight, princess." Sans says, leaning down and pressing his teeth to your forehead. Before Sans walked out the door, you stopped him. "Hey Sans...can we cuddle?" You ask, looking at him with tired, dull eyes. Sans didn't hesitate to turn back around and get in beside you.   
   
"I love you, Sans..." You mummer. Sans sighed and pressed his skull into your hair. "i love you too, princess." Sans whispers.  
   
'stay...'  
   
________________________________________________  
   
BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-BEEEEEEE  
   
Sans clutched your hand tightly as you took your final breath. The rise and fall of your chest, stopped. "no..." Sans whispers. "it's not fair!" Sans cried out. Blue tears spilled from his eye sockets. Sans whimpered for what seems like forever. Sans still clutched your hand, not wanting to let go.   
   
'i don't know if i can live a year without you.'


End file.
